Air innocent
by Tsunato Kurayami
Summary: Deux amis, deux artistes, deux amants... Découvrez dans ce récit comment Kaito fini par avouer à Len ce dont il a envie malgré la peur qu'il ressent... D'après vous, comment Len va-t-il bien pouvoir réagir face à ce Kaito apeuré ? / Boy's love, one shot.


**Oi, salut c'est moi Kurayami Tsunato, je suis un petit nouveau sur le site FanFiction & je suis également inscrit sur FictionPress où j'ai déjà publié sept récits ! Je viens vous partager une première FanFic ici en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ici alors filez & bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Ils sont passés où, Len et Kaito?  
-On sait pas…  
-Bon sang, tan-pis on enregistrera leur voix en dernier, allé au boulot!  
-Ookay…

Pendant ce temps dans une autre pièce Len et Kaito sont tous les eux occupés ensemble, Kaito donnant de brusque coup de reins à Len qui en réclame encore plus, ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il répond à ses demande jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libère ensemble.  
-Hah… Encore…  
-Hmm…  
-Ha ha… Kaito… Hah…  
-Han… Ham… Len hmm…  
-Ha! Mmmm…  
-Haa… Humm…  
-Haaam!

Ayant terminé, ils rejoignent ensuite les autres, comme-ci de rien n'était et évidemment Len se retrouve questionné par sa jumelle mais ne lui dira pas ce qu'il faisait, Meiko se mêlant même de l'histoire mais Kaito ne la laissera pas faire.  
-Tiens, vous voilà vous deux.  
-Alors, quoi, on traîne frérot?  
-Héhé, désolé…  
Tu faisais quoi encore hein?  
-Mais rien!  
-On va vous croire…  
-Un problème Meiko?  
-Non pourquoi?  
-Alors chut.  
-Bon, Kaito et Len chauffés vos voix, les autres c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Len et Kaito chauffèrent leur voix, avant de passer pour l'enregistrement, tandis que les autres retournèrent chez eux. Une fois l'enregistrement fini, Len et Kaito sortirent ensemble du bâtiment, côte à côte.  
-Tu viens chez moi ce soir?  
-Heum, je ne sais pas…  
-Tu ne veux pas? Tan-pis…  
-C'est pas ça, c'est que Rin doit m'attendre…  
-Ha… Okay, pas grave…  
-Hey fais pas cette tête!  
-Désolé…  
-Tu sais quoi? Tan-pis pour Rin, je viens chez toi.

- C'est vrai?  
-Puisque je viens de le dire.  
- Ca me fait plaisir que tu restes avec moi…  
Si je reste c'est parce que je le veux bien, j'aime bien quand on est ensemble.  
Moi… Moi aussi…

Kaito ayant la tête baissée lorsque lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rentrer pour sa sœur la releva d'un coup lorsqu'il l'entendit dire qu'au final il décide de rester avec lui, rougissant un peu et content d'avoir entendu ses paroles, il lui partagea le fait que cela lui fait plaisir et Len lui fit bien comprendre que si il reste c'est bien parce qu'il le veut & qu'il apprécie être en sa compagnie. Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers chez Kaito.

Chez Kaito dans la salle de bain une scène plus qu'amusante se déroule lorsque Len entre dans la pièce, Kaito se cachant en hurlant comme une fille ce qui lui valut d'être charrié par le jeune de 14 ans.  
- Dis, je… "Mmmm…"  
- Leeeene…  
-Hihi, petite fille!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!  
-Heum… Je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire quelques trucs à manger…  
-Tu sais bien que tu fais comme chez toi ici…  
-Hihi oui, c'est vrai mais bon…  
-Dis-le tout de suite…  
-De quoi?  
-Que tu le fais exprès de débarquer dans la salle de bain !

-Ben quoi…

Il lui tira la langue tout en enlevant la serviette qu'il lui a balancée sur la tête avant de sortir et d'aller dans la cuisine ou il se mit à fouiller dans les armoires pour en sortir plusieurs choses… "Franchement, on se demande pourquoi Kaito achète tout ça en si grande quantité…" Ce qu'il a sorti des placards et du frigo ne sont autre que de la chantilly, de la sauce chocolat, des fraises et des bananes…  
-Len tu… Heum, tu fais quoi là?  
-Heu…  
-"Il me prépare encore quoi lui?"  
-T'as faim?  
- Merci…  
-C'est bon, me regarde pas de travers ee…

Kaito se doutant que Len prépare quelque chose pris tout de même la fraise recouverte de chantilly que celui-ci lui tendit avant de le fixer, Len finissant par lécher ses doigts lui prouvant qu'il a bien une idée derrière la tête…

- "Je le savais Dé… Désolé…  
-Mouai, okay… Tu t'es mis de la chantilly sur le coin des lèvres…  
K-"Oulala… Il fait ça trop mmmm…

Len vint alors lécher cette chantilly pour ne pas la gâchée ce qui donna des idées à Kaito qui en devint d'ailleurs rouge, bien évidemment le jeune garçon face à lui n'est pas dupe et voit très bien que ses joues ont changé de couleur.  
-À quoi tu penses?  
-À… À rien du tout !  
-T'es tout rouge… Pourquoi?  
-Mais pour rien !  
-A cause de ça?

Il approcha alors la banane qu'il a recouvert de chocolat de ses lèvres et se mit à la lécher sensuellement devant lui qui n'en devint que plus rouge encore amusant le jeune Len qui s'assis sur ses jambes tout en venant glisser une fraise entre ses lèvres, lui mettant de la chantilly partout autour de la bouche pour venir la lécher une fois que Kaito a fini de manger sa fraise.  
- "Nyaah !"  
-Hihi, ça te plait?  
- Hm oui…  
-Huhum…

Après avoir léché toute la chantilly, Len embrassa Kaito avant de lui mettre la banane dans la bouche. Kaito la suça avant d'en avaler un morceau, tout rond.  
-Huhu ne t'étouffe pas…  
-Pas de souci

Il prit une fraise qu'il recouvra de chantilly avant de l'approcher des lèvres de Len qui la lécha sensuellement avant de la prendre en bouche, frôlant les doigts de Kaito, de manière tout aussi sensuelle. Après quoi, il enlèvera la chemise de Kaito tout en se léchant les lèvres avant de lui verser un peu de sauce chocolat sur le torse, pour ensuite se mettre à le lécher doucement. Une fois qu'il eut tout léché, il releva la tête et Kaito lui lécha les lèvres, où il se trouvait un peu de chocolat, avant de l'embrasser ardemment tout en lui enlevant son haut, le faisant frissonner en le caressant du bout de ses doigts. Il lui embrassa l'épaule droite, à présent nue, avant de lui y mettre de la chantilly où il fera glisser le bout d'une fraise, qu'il glissera entre les lèvres de Len, avant de la lui mordre doucement, sa langue caressant sa peau.

Len fini par se lever et glissa sur de la chantilly tombée au sol, se retrouvant donc assis par terre. Kaito se mit alors à genoux, entre ses jambes, et l'allongea sur le dos, sa main sur son torse, avant de glisser à son tour, tombant sur Len.  
-Nyahaa Kaitoooo, t'es lourd là!  
-Désolé… J'ai glissé…

Kaito se releva un peu, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de Len qui partit en fou rire instantanément en voyant que le bol de sauce chocolat s'est reversé sur lui lorsqu'il a chuté.  
-Huhu… Haha hahahaha…  
-Ça te fais rire?  
-Tu… Tu as le chocolat qui… Hahahaha… T'en as partout ! T'as tout qui s'est retourné sur ton dos ! Hahahaha Huhahahaha…  
-Super je suis une crêpe maintenant…  
-Oulala… Bon, va falloir nettoyer tout ça…  
-Ben oui…

Se reprenant de son fou rire, Len se releva et passa des fraises le long du dos de Kaito, récupérant ainsi le chocolat. Il en glissa entre les lèvres de Kaito tout en en léchant en même temps, après les fraises il continua à la banane. Lorsqu'il la mit devant la bouche de Kaito, celui-ci la lécha pour ensuite la sucer avant de la manger, en finissant par lécher les doigts de Len, sensuellement.

Une fois que Len eut fini sur le dos de Kaito, il se retourna, remettant Len sur le dos, et l'embrassa tout en le caressant. Il descendit ensuite dans son cou, qu'il léchera, tout en descendant ses mains pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements, avant de se mettre à lui lécher le corps où il a vidé le reste de chantilly. Lorsqu'il eut léché toute la chantilly, il commença à lui lécher l'entre jambe, laissant de doux soupirs s'échapper des lèvres de Len. Il finit par cercler sa verge de ses lèvres et entama des mouvements de vas et viens, avant de reculer un peu la tête, pour jouer de sa langue sur son gland, puis la reprendre en bouche et recommencer ses mouvements, le jeune garçon mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux.  
-Hmm… Kaito…

Kaito continua un bon moment, avant de remonter le long du corps de Len, le lui embrassant et léchant sensuellement. Il s'arrêta au cou, le lui léchant, tandis que Len lui enlevait ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Une fois nu contre lui, Kaito, se laissa aller en soupirant à côté de l'oreille de son oreille tandis qu'il l'accompagnait, lui aussi de soupirs, leur verge en contacte, se caressant l'une l'autre.

Len fini par réclamer Kaito, qui, sans plus tarder, le pénétra de sa verge en entamant directement des mouvements de vas et viens, les faisant à présent gémir ensemble, ses bras autour du cou de Kaito qui répond à toute ses demande jusqu'à les faire jouir ensemble.  
-Hah… Han… Hah…  
-Humah… Hah…  
-Plus… Hah… Plus profond… Viens… Han…  
-Haa… Haam…  
-Haa… Kaito… Hm…  
-Hmah… Ha… Ha… HAH…  
-HAA… HAAH… ENCORE… HAH!  
-HA… HA… HAA ! LEN !  
-HAN… HA… HAAH ! KAITOO ! HAAAA !  
-HA… LEN… HAN… LEEN… HMAAH !

Kaito se retira et ils restèrent sans bouger un moment, avant que Kaito ne se lève et prenne Len dans ses bras, le portant jusque dans la chambre où il l'allongera pour ensuite se coucher à ses côtés, le tenant dans ses bras tendrement.  
-Len…  
-Mm…  
-Je t'aime…

Souriant à l'ouïe de ces paroles, blotti contre lui, la tête à son torse, il lui répondit que lui aussi l'aime fermant les yeux, profitant de ce moment calme qu'ils passent tous les deux après leurs ébats amoureux dans la cuisine.  
-… Ça fait un moment que je réfléchi à quelque chose…  
-À quoi?  
-Ben heu… Tu passes souvent la nuit ici et…  
-Si tu veux, je peux ne pas passer la nuit ici…  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Len…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors?  
-… Je… Enfin… Heum… "J'arrive pas à lui dire… Quel boulet je suis… "  
-Kaito?  
-Len… Tu… Tu voudrais pas passer toutes tes nuits ici ?! "Je suis trop nul ! Quel boulet, demandé comme ça il va penser que c'est juste pour le cul ! BOULET ! "

Len le fixa alors, le regardant de travers et d'un air sérieux lui rétorqua que c'est un pervers, il a pourtant bien compris ce que Kaito essaye de lui demander mais pourtant il ne l'aide pas, comme-ci le voir galérer l'amusait en fait.  
-Non, non… Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Heum… "Bon aller, on la refait… "  
-Tu voulais dire quoi alors?  
-Ça te dit de… De… "Aller ! " … De…  
-"Oulala il galère, bon aidons-le" Oui…

Tout en donnant sa réponse à la question que Kaito n'arrive pas à lui poser, il vint l'embrasser, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il sait bien à quoi il répond. Cette réponse & ce geste étonna Kaito qui en resta bouche bée.  
-Tu essaye de me demander si je veux vivre ici, avec toi, n'est-ce pas?  
Heu… Oui… Comment tu…  
-Et puis… On ne dit pas ''Je t'aime… " En ne pensant qu'au cul, quand je t'ai dit "pervers" tout à l'heure, je te charriais…  
-Et le ''oui''… Tu… Tu es sérieux?  
-Non, je me moque de toi…  
-Ho…  
-Hey, je blague ! Bien sûr que oui, que je suis sérieux !

Il l'embrasse alors comme pour le rassurer en lui prouvant qu'il va vraiment rester vivre avec lui et qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas le fait que Len veuille ou non vivre avec lui qui l'inquiétait mais la raison pour laquelle il aurait pu refuser de rester à ses côtés…  
-J'avais peur que tu refuses…  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ta sœur… Rin… Vous vous séparez presque jamais… Et là, tu ne vivras plus avec…  
-Bon, okay, c'est ma jumelle mais bon, je devrais tout de même savoir vivre sans elle, et elle sans moi… Donc voilà, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
-Alors, tout vas bien…  
Kaito le prit alors tendrement dans ses bras rassuré que Len décide de prendre en quelque sorte une certaine indépendance, bien qu'en décidant de ça tout seul il l'impose à sa sœur qui risque fort bien de ne pas voir la chose du même œil. Mais peu importe sa réaction, il est bien décidé à vivre aux côtés de celui qu'il aime un point c'est tout, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, il est temps de couper le cordon ! C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent enlacés, ensemble dans ce lit qui sera désormais le leur, à eux.

Deux cœur unis par l'amour, se répondant par le touché et par la voix.

Deux collèges, deux amis...  
Deux artistes, deux amants...

Manuscrit terminé le 07 Janvier 2011 Tsunato Kurayami [ツナト暗闇]


End file.
